El verdadero Dios Shinobi
by Icitzy
Summary: Los humanos son seres tan débiles, que viven de la fe y no del poder, al igual que tu Hashirama, querido amigo es tan divertido verte asustado, no deberías estarlo de tu nuevo Dios y no te preocupes, en mi nuevo mundo estarás, como lo estará tu amada aldea.


_********__Resumen: __Los humanos son seres tan débiles, que viven de la fe y no del poder, al igual que tu Hashirama, querido amigo es tan divertido verte asustado, no deberías estarlo de tu nuevo Dios y ____no te preocupes, en mi nuevo mundo estarás, como lo estará tu amada aldea._

_**Disclaimer:** Maddy y como todos los personajes de Naruto es propiedad del todopoderoso Kishimoto-sama, aunque con SaraDreamer estamos peleando por la custodia de Tobirama, ustedes saben... él es puro swag (?)_

___**Advertencia:** Palabras vulgares/Leve **spoiler** del manga (Cuarta Guerra Ninja - La pelea entre los fundadores de Konoha), digo leve por que modifique cosas._

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas _

_**Pecado:** "Soberbia" - _La soberbia es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados capitales, es identificado como un deseo por ser más importante o atractivo que los demás, fallando en halagar a los otros. Se define como la sobre-valoración del Yo respecto de otros por superar, alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo, situación o bien en alcanzar un estatus elevado y sub-valorizar al contexto. Se puede definir la soberbia como la creencia de que todo lo que uno hace o dice es superior, y que se es capaz de superar todo lo que digan o hagan los demás. También se puede tomar la soberbia como la confianza exclusiva en las cosas vanas y vacías; y en la opinión de uno mismo exaltada a un nivel crítico y desmesurado.

_"La soberbia es el pecado cometido por Lucifer al querer ser igual que Dios" – John Milton_

* * *

**El verdadero Dios Shinobi**

Los seres humanos son extremadamente estúpidos, se creen que pueden ser mis rivales, más simplemente son insectos que revolotean cerca de mi cara, y como haría con cualquier insecto.. solo los quemo, aunque tengo que admitir que es divertido escuchar sus gritos desesperados y de agonía mientras su vida se le escapan por las manos.

Aunque me guste directamente golpearlos, sentir como la piel se desquebraja, los músculos se rompen y los huesos se quiebran bajo mi puño, es totalmente aburrido por el simple hecho de que son débiles. Vienen de a decenas, de a cientos con la idea de ganarme, tienen el tonto sueño de que pueden derrotarme, ni siquiera los Kages pudieron conmigo y ellos aun tienen la fe de que pueden, hasta siento pena por ellos.

Ninguno de ellos es rival para mi, él único que realmente lo es tiene su cuerpo hace varias décadas descomponiéndose bajo tierra o eso creía hasta hace unos minutos.

—Se están acercando Madara-sama. —Comento Zetsu al lado suyo

—Lo se, ¡siente su chakra Zetsu! ya me estaba aburriendo de bailar con estos humanos tan débiles. —Riendo mientras mataba a otro ninja

Hashirama…

Hashirama...

Cuando te conocí llegue a pensar que nuestros sueños eran los mismos, llegue a pensar que tendría un compañero en mis sueños, alguien con quien volverme más poderoso, pero solo éramos niños con sueños infantiles, sueños tontos sobre encontrar la paz, niños tan débiles..

Sueños tontos, nuestros delirios que la paz algún día llegaría a nuestros clanes era solo, como dije anteriormente, sueños.

Sueños de niños débiles

Pero yo no sería mas un niño débil... No lo sería más desde el mismo momento que el Sharingan relució en mis antiguos ojos.

Senju... Uchiha...

¿Eso importa?

—¿No esta preocupado?, también siento el chakra de los otros Hokages

—¿Por que jodida razón lo estaría?

—Tobirama...

—Mmm... —con pose pensativa—, déjame divertirme primero con _mi amigo, _luego iré con el hijo de puta que tiene como hermano.

Vivíamos en guerra tonto Senju, presencie con mis propios, de los ojos de los cuales estaba orgulloso, y tonto de mi que en ese momento de ellos estaba, a cuatro de mis hermanos perecer en batalla, uno en manos de tu querido hermano menor, también vi fallecer a mi madre, a mi padre, a muchos familiares, y se que en el camino tu también perdiste a los tuyos, te vi llorar, te vi sufrir Hashirama, llegue a pensar que tendríamos el mismo sueño de convertirnos en seres poderosos.

Nos hicimos fuertes para alcanzar nuestros propios objetivos, y aunque llegamos a pensar que eran los mismos nos dimos cuenta que nuestras finalidades distaban mucho..

Fue divertido verte horrorizado y como disfrute la cara de asco de Tobirama, por que se había enterado en su momento que los ojos que poseo eran los de mi hermano, de mi amado hermano, gracias a eso sobrepase a cualquier Uchiha, mi poder como líder no tenía comparación.

¿Crees que tus lazos te hicieron fuerte Hashirama?. Solo cambiaste tu tonto peinado y tu estúpida ropa, tu corazón siempre será muy sensible, sensible como cualquier simple humano.

Yo ya no me considero un simple humano...¡Ya no soy más ese niño débil!

—Al fin tendré un poco de diversión, aunque un clon es aburrido... —Viendo el clon de Hashirama enfrente suyo

Me convertí en el orgullo de mi padre, fui conocido como el demonio Uchiha desde temprana edad por la cantidad de hombres que mate, fui temido por los hombres que con solo saber mi nombre huían despavoridos con la cola entre las patas, los niños lloraban de terror al verme y las mujeres profesaban amarme por que decían que mi belleza era única y excepcional.

—¡Vamos, pelea! —Mientras lanzaba golpes

—Madara por favor, detén esta absurda pelea y hablemos. —Intentando defenderse

—¡Maldita sea Senju, esto es un guerra, empieza a actuar como si estuvieras en una guerra!******************  
**

Llegue a ser el líder a temprana edad Hashirama, yo me gane mi titulo en mi clan por que me lo merecía, no solo por ser el hijo del clan, lo había superado hace tiempo, mientras tu solo lo ganaste en el tuyo por ser buenos con las palabras, ¿de que sirven las palabras cuando uno vive luchando?, ¡No sirven!

Siempre se ha considerado que la muerte es hermosa.

Me han llamado La Muerte, Hashirama..

¿Y cómo te han llamado a ti?. Buen líder, buen hermano, gran orador, un hombre con delirios de paz, el buen y comprensivo Senju, un simple insecto con un poder único que no sabe utilizar correctamente, solo otro simple líder que hay que matar, y no olvidemos tu gran sobrenombre, el más absurdo de todos:

_ "Dios Shinobi"_

Un sobrenombre que lo dicen gente que solo te conoce por libros, por pergaminos, por historias absurdas, cuentos de cuentos, por la boca de los propios Senjus, ¿por que esa gente no pasa por el clan Uchiha y preguntan a quien consideraban el Dios Shinobi?, oh cierto lo olvide... ¡Tu jodido hermano los encerró y tu malnacido de alumno los extermino!

¿Tanto miedo nos tenían?, son unas malditas ratas cobardes...

Si hubiese podido hubiese salido a matar a cada jodido Senju, o cada maldito hijo, nieto, heredero de su jodida y maldita sangre, pero aun no era tiempo, ¡Y ahora es mi turno!, no sabes la diversión que fue matar a tu nieta, ver como me miraba con pánico mientras su cuerpo se partía en dos y la sangre comenzaba a adornar el paisaje.

Debería haber sido pintor, hubiese sido uno muy bueno.

Como me alegre enterarme en su momento que tu hermano y tu alumno se pudrieron luchando, no te das una idea, todo esto mientras yo continuaba vivo riéndome de como tu amada aldea iba a su futura destrucción, pero ver tu propia muerte estúpido Senju, esa fue la que mas gozó me dio, fue orgásmica Hashirama, ¿morir por la aldea?... ¡Ridículo!.

Tu muerte fue tan estúpida, me alegro que de nuestra supuesta pelea mortal en el Valle del Fin te haya dejado secuelas, por que yo también las tengo, no creas que gozo al ver esa marca en mi pecho que fue producida por tu espada, pero todo tiene un propósito, yo no perdí, nunca perdí, al contrario, gane.

El tan famoso y extinguido doujutsu, el que se creía que era un mito, el Rinnegan.

—¡No mandes a un clon, ven a enfrentarme maldito cobarde! —Gritando al aire y destruyendo al clon de Hashirama

¡Mis ojos Hashirama, los ojos de mi hermano, son tan poderosos!, es un poder que nunca comprenderás..

¿Compañeros?

¿Amigos?

¿Hermanos?

—¡Hashirama! —Gritando mientras destruía algunas rocas cercanas

No me interesa el lazo por el cual estuviste dispuesto a luchar, eso no interesa Hashirama, lo corte el mismo día que el Sharingan apareció en mis ojos de niño, no como llegaste a creer que fue cuando me fui de nuestra aldea, de tu aldea, la aldea por la creíste matarme, los lazos no importan querido compañero, estoy cansado de juegos, es una pena que estés enfrente mío en un cuerpo muerto y prestado, por que te mataría Senju, te mataría por que estas en medio de mi camino, de mi verdadero sueño.

Quien diría que vería después de tanto años al que dicen el Dios Shinobi muerto de miedo por mi presencia.

Un Dios…

Irónico...

—¿¡Madara, por que demonios estas haciendo esto!? —Grito

—No, no Hashirama, no le puedes levantar la voz a _tu nuevo_ _Dios._ —Riendo mientras negaba con su dedo índice

Los humanos son débiles, tan débiles, tan patéticos, solo son seres sin poder que creen que la fe y el valor es suficiente, seres que no conocen lo que es el dolor, tan inconscientes de todo lo que los rodea por sus estúpidas esperanzas que no ven la muerte al su alrededor, no conocen el verdadero sufrimiento, pero yo si lo conozco, por eso les haré un favor, los eliminare de este mundo, no entiendo la finalidad de tu enojo Hashirama, yo seré su salvador, seré su nuevo Dios y no te preocupes, en mi nuevo mundo estarás y también tu amada aldea y podrás morir por ella una, y otra, y otra vez.

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** ¿Que demonios fue lo que escribí?... Ahhh! (revolea cosas), ¡Odie taaaanto hacer a un Madara loco!, pero me había propuesto que si me tocaba un pecado que no sea Ira (Ira es propiedad de Hidan) escribiría de Maddy, ains.. tonto Uchiha con complejos de Dios, que sepas que te amo.._

_Ojala se note que el pecado que me toco es soberbia, paff._

_Gente en el mundo queriendo ser como Madara, ser dioses y yo aquí... queriendo ser como Naruto, soñando con probar diferentes variedades de Ramen en el mundo..._

**_Suerte a todos en el reto! :D_**


End file.
